


情人节

by Chinese Translations (MistressArachnia)



Series: Chinese Translations [1]
Category: Togainu no Chi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Chinese%20Translations
Summary: 他们周围的每个人都被情人节的精神所吸引，但是 Nano 和 Akira 都不熟悉情人节。 手牵着手，他们决定一起探索这个节日的习俗。(Chinese translation of "Valentine's Day")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatRMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatRMB/gifts).
  * A translation of [Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923793) by [Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier). 



> 情人节我有点迟到了...... 但是，嘿，我及时赶到了咎狗之血的14周年纪念日！ 这有点意义对吧？
> 
> 这篇小说花的时间比预期的长得多。 一开始只是一个可爱、愚蠢的一次性想法，后来逐渐从我的想法中发展起来，并形成了它自己的生活情节。 这个故事发生在 Nano 的路线之后的几年里，并且和我之前为 Nano 的生日写的庆祝新生的小说一样，遵循同样的时间线。 自从 Nano 和 Akira 住在一起多年以来，他们的关系变得更加成熟，他们已经习惯了舒适的生活方式。 我们亲爱的难民们在逃亡生活中获得了片刻的安宁。 尽管他们没有办法知道什么时候结束，但是现在他们满足于休息和建立一个小小的正常表象。
> 
> 和我所有的后经典（post-canon）Nano小说一样，Akira通常用他的俄罗斯名字Nikolai来称呼他的情人，但我在整本书中仍然称他为Nano。 Nano仍然相当天真和古怪，因为他大部分时间都是作为测试对象度过的，但是自从他和明有了更多的社交互动后，他说话的方式变得更加直截了当(有时候有点太直接) ，他的情感表达也变得更加丰富。
> 
> 按长度分为两部分。 第一章非常空洞。 第二章的内容有些社情，所以如果这就是你来这儿的目的...... 跳过这些琐事，直接进入下一章。 我不会告诉别人的 :)

那是二月里一个寒冷的下雪的日子。

在过去的四个月里，Nano 一直在一家名为 Black Cat Book Cafe 的小型独立书店工作，这里的生意比往常要好得多。 他认为这对自己持续的就业前景有好处，但作为店里唯一的员工，这也意味着他没有太多的停工时间。 大多数时候，书店里几乎空无一人，他不仅被允许，而且还被鼓励去读他喜欢的书。 他渐渐喜欢上了壁炉旁那把带钩针花边毯子的紫色长毛绒摇椅。 他喜欢坐在那里，膝上放着一只猫，手里拿着一杯茶，雪花笼罩着商店，笼罩在一片白茫茫的海洋中。 任何一天他都可以沉浸在一本好小说的书页中，这是一种幸福。 从理论上讲，他的老板认为阅读有助于他熟悉商品，这样他可以更好地帮助潜在客户选择他们的产品。 然而，实际上很少有人问他的意见。 大多数时候，顾客只是静静地浏览，直到找到他们感兴趣的东西，然后把它带到柜台再叫他过去。

这是一份安静的工作，在一个远离主干道的安静的庭院里，Nano 非常感激能在那里工作。 他的老板Edith是一个说话温和的老妇人，有七只猫，她的丈夫刚刚去世。 在雇佣他做一些手工活后，Akira 介绍他们认识了，她立刻就喜欢上了 Nano。 Edith住在商店楼上，有时会带着茶叶和饼干下楼，不过大多数时候她都是独来独往。 她的猫非常友好，经常下楼去拜访 Nano 和顾客。 在过去的四个月里，他对他们都了如指掌。

最棒的是，书店和Akira工作的咖啡馆在同一个街区，所以他们两人可以一起上下班。

“喵！ 喵！ 喵! ”

然而，今天，Nano 几乎没有时间坐下来，这让他和他正试图用奶瓶喂养的三周大的小猫咪都感到困难。

Nano一按完顾客的订单，就把这只烦躁的小猫从她的盒子里抱了出来，用毛巾把她裹起来，试图让她暖和起来，然后坐在自己的大腿上准备下午的晚餐。 Nano温柔地抚摸着旧毛巾褪色的织物时，锋利的爪子擦到了上面，欣赏着这些似乎相反的颜色的混合。 Edith称她为印花猫，显然所有的印花猫都是母的。 那只可爱的小猫用蓝色的眼睛盯着他，其中一只眼睛开始变成黄绿色。 在 Nano 测试配方以确保正确的温度时，她继续可怜巴巴地喵喵叫。

Cordelia和Beatrice是Edith的两只猫，她们好奇地坐在他的脚边，默默地看着他，想知道一个人是否真的能够喂饱一只小猫。 不管他们看到他这样做过多少次，他们似乎都不相信。

“对不起，你能告诉我爱情小说区在哪里吗? ”

一个年轻的女人站在收银台前，穿着浅粉色和紫色的衣服，戴着一条银色的五角星项链，紧张地用手指拨弄着她的头发，害怕与他的目光相遇。

“……请稍等一下。”

通常他的小猫很快就开始吃东西了，但是她今天特别烦人，可能是因为她的新爸爸没有太多时间来抱她。 一旦你知道如何喂养一只新生的小猫并不是特别困难，但是不管它的工作和睡眠时间安排如何，每隔几个小时就必须定期给它喂食。 幸运的是，他的老板理解这个问题，并且完全支持 Nano 带着他的孩子来上班。

当小猫最终抓住瓶子的时候，Nano 向后墙做了个手势。

“爱情小说区在左后方，在神秘之后。 这是倒数第二排。”

所有这一切仍然让人感觉有点超现实、梦幻。 这就像从一个他认为永远不会结束的奇怪的噩梦中醒来。 谁会想到有一天Nicole Premier会有一份工作，一个老板，一个家，一个成长中的家庭？

当然，现在没人这么叫他了。 没有人知道他的过去，考虑到有多少人在战争中受伤，人们知道最好不要问。 这里他就是Nikolai，一个安静、古怪的俄罗斯人，有着染成黑色的卷发和迷人的蓝眼睛，最近和他坚忍的日本情人移民到了加拿大的这个小镇。 人们并不十分了解他，但是没有人因为害怕再看到他而战栗。 没有人来找他寻找流淌在他血管里的被诅咒的血液。 镇上的人都直视着他的眼睛，对他说话，好像他是人一样。

他从一个地方跑到另一个地方，害怕每一个人，提防他们的追捕者，总是不停地移动，没有片刻的休息...... 他认为生活将是他和Akira不得不期待的一切，尽管它可能很长或很短。 而且说实话，他也不会要求其他的方式。 生平第一次，他开始明白活着意味着什么。 这一切都是因为Akira。

但在过去的八个月里，他们没有被迫逃跑。 这是迄今为止他们两人在同一个地方呆的时间最长的一次。 当然，不知道什么时候他们的追捕者会追上他们。 可能是今晚，也可能是三年后。 这是不可能知道的。

但是现在... 他们可以休息了。

小猫用爪子抓着Nano裹在她身上的毛巾，一边喝水一边用她的小爪子揉着。

“她真可爱！ 我家里有两个印花猫，都是被救来的。 祝你们俩都情人节快乐! ”

Nano抬起头，温柔地微笑着看着那个怀里抱着一堆书从柜台旁经过的老妇人。

有那么多人来到这家商店，声称自己喜欢猫，以至于人们可能会认为这种感觉是普遍的。 然而，Nano 和 Akira 发现他们的新生儿被遗弃在一张毯子下面，放在他们公寓垃圾箱旁标有“免费”字样的纸箱里，像垃圾一样被扔掉。 她是唯一一个落在后面的，因为太冷了，他们几乎听不到她在周围车流中发出的微弱的喵喵声。 如果 Akira 没有冲动地检查这个盒子，看看里面是否有有用的东西，那么在任何人感觉到它的光芒之前，这些微弱的光线就会闪烁和燃烧殆尽。 但是，在她的生命开始褪色的最后一刻，命运饶恕了她。

他们马上把小猫带进屋里，试图在壁炉旁给它取暖。 她几乎动弹不得。 她的眼睛紧紧地闭着，她的小耳朵平贴在头上。 她还不到一个星期大，还太小，不可能和母亲分开。 Nano怀疑自己是否能活过今晚，但Akira决心要证明自己是错的。 于是，Nano闭上了眼睛，默默地向那些愿意倾听的人祈祷，希望这只小猫能活下来。

Akira不停地问: “人们到底怎么了? ！ 谁会做这种事? ! ” 他用拳头猛击墙壁，对所有的人类感到愤怒，当他要求从宇宙得到永远不会得到的答案时，他努力忍住眼泪。 Nano希望自己能像Akira一样震惊，但他已经看到了太多的人性，足以充分了解他们的同胞能够制造的可怕恐怖。 人类从本质上来说是自私的，而不想要的小猫则是一个麻烦的负担，大多数人对此几乎没有同情心。

这真的和他和Akira的遭遇有那么大的不同吗？ 孤儿和不受欢迎的小猫一样，非常虚弱。 他们被迫离开家庭，但又无法独立生存，他们的生活成了一种负担，没有人愿意承担这种责任。 无论是生是死，没有人关心他们黑暗的命运。 他们是一次性的。 所以当他们的生活被摧毁的时候，人们只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。

也许这就是为什么Akira如此在意的原因。

Nano把这个小小的冰凉身体放在壁炉旁，而Akira则再次去雪地里买了一个瓶子和一些小猫配方奶粉。 这可怜的家伙贫血，身上长满了跳蚤。 他尽力用一把跳蚤刷子梳理她的白布皮毛，以免昆虫把她仅剩的一点血吸干。 如果不是因为这个奇怪的事实，这些昆虫就像磁铁一样被Nano的肉吸引，远离小猫，贪婪地寻找流过他血管的毒素，这可能是一个更加乏味的任务。 事实证明，这种诱惑是他们的厄运。 很快，这些吸血的害虫都死了。 Nano用湿纸巾给小猫擦身，以清除它毛皮上的血迹和污垢。

他们的灰色虎斑猫 Yume 对他的小妹妹非常好奇，跟着Nano在房子里转来转去，寻找清洁和打理她的用品。 一旦Akira回来了，小猫已经暖和了，她非常饿了。 他们放了一个小盒子，里面有毛巾和电热毯，晚上轮流醒来喂她。 当他们早上醒来检查他们的新宝宝时，他们发现 Yume 蜷缩在她身边，亲切地舔着她五颜六色的皮毛。 甚至他似乎也已经接受了她加入这个家庭。

他们给她取名为 Negai，在日语中意为祈祷或许愿。

那脆弱的小生命一天比一天强壮。 Negai大部分时间仍然在睡觉，但是她已经睁开了眼睛，慢慢开始探索她的环境和新发现的家庭。

现在，她心满意足地躺在Nano的腿上，终于不再大惊小怪，闭上眼睛，在吮吸奶瓶的时候几乎要睡着了。 最后，她终于说完了，开始发出轻柔的咕噜声，尽管如此，这种温柔的振动还是在他的灵魂中传播开来。

“多么可爱的孩子啊！ 她是你的情人吗？ 我小时候养过一只猫，长得和她一模一样。”

Nano闭上了眼睛。 似乎是时候回去工作了，这一切来得太快了。 他轻轻地把小猫放在毯子上，小心不要吵醒她。 但是当Nano站起来的时候，纯冰在他的血管里流动，平静的心情立刻被打破了。

两个女人站在小书店的柜台前，手里拿着她们买的东西，像老鹰一样盯着他。 他的心脏几乎停止跳动，四面的墙壁紧紧地围绕着他。 从表面上看，这种互动并没有什么特别不寻常的地方，然而 Nano 发现自己被似乎被冻住了，无法回答。

他在看一个鬼魂。

没有。 这不可能。 这是不可能的。 他看到了一些东西。

Emma？

这个女人说话的样子和他以前的情人惊人的相似，至少在她年轻的时候是这样的。 棕色的披肩长发，绿色的眼睛，红色的口红，红色的外套，紧身的低胸衬衫。

不可能。 他一定是疯了。

他的思想一阵眩晕，一股深深的寒意在他的血管里打转。 当然不可能是她，他知道不可能。 他看着Emma死去。 把他的手浸在她的血里。 但即便如此，他还是感觉自己仿佛面对着一个幽灵，它从他记忆中黑暗滴水的墙壁上回来纠缠着他。 一张熟悉的面孔仍然在他的噩梦中出现。

Nano的心率不由自主地加快了，尽管他不确定自己能否准确识别出自己的情绪。 对于压力和不适来说，这种感觉太强烈了。 也许是情绪激动？ 震惊？ 恐惧？

内疚？

那女人眯起碧绿色的眼睛，带着几分威胁的傻笑。 甚至连她的表情都是那么诡异地熟悉。

“看到你喜欢的了吗? ”

Nano深蓝色的眼睛从女人的衬衫上垂到她的脸上，没有意识到他们一直徘徊在同一个地方，就是他曾经把手伸进他前任情人胸口的地方。

他全身头晕目眩。 Nano一言不发地伸手去拿她随身携带的书，在收银机上结账。

“啊，他很害羞，”另一个女孩低声说。

害羞... 真是个奇怪的词。 但是感觉不对。 害羞应该使人做什么呢？ 他不记得了。

“放松。 我们不会用力咬人...... 至少第一次约会不会。 当然，除非...... 你对此感兴趣。”

当Nano感觉到女人的指尖和长长的指甲在他的脸颊上摩擦时，他张开了嘴唇，但是没有说话。 她的触摸是冷酷的，脆弱的，但深思熟虑...... 不同于Akira温暖的爱抚。 他的眼睛紧紧地盯着收银机。

第二个女人只是表面上和第一个女人相似，并没有引起同样令人不安的恐惧。 她有着红色的头发，苍白的皮肤上长着雀斑，脸上也是深红色的。 想想看，今天来店里的大多数女人都穿着红色和粉色的衣服。 好奇。 这是他不知道的加拿大风俗的一部分吗？

“嘿，他没戴戒指。”

Emma眨了眨眼。 他应该戴着吗？ 这是仪式的一部分吗？ 他连个戒指都没有。 他唯一戴过的珠宝是一个小小的银色吊坠盒，是Akira送给他的生日礼物。

“是的，但是他很可爱。 那些可爱的总是有主的。 嘿，亲爱的... .. 你下班回家有女朋友吗? ”

Nano默默地摇了摇头，试图把注意力集中在共同购买的东西上。 有趣的是，红色并不是今天顾客唯一的共同点。 他们似乎都在购买或多或少相同的东西。 封面上是色情浪漫小说，男人衣衫不整，关于中世纪地牢的说明书，描写男人和女人被奇怪的刑具捆绑，还有一些他从未听说过的古印度教文字...... 啊，是的，《爱经》 ，不管那是什么。 这些女人也买了一本。 这是一个令人费解的组合。 他不知道这些特别的书有什么共同点。

“哦......？ 是这样吗？ 我们会帮你修复好的。 情人节一个人很可怕，不是吗? ”

情人节...... ？ 这一定是某种加拿大式的节日。 这说得通。 人们经常在节假日期间购买相同种类的书籍。 圣诞节到处都是驯鹿、天使和穿红衣服的胖子。

奇怪的是，Akira从来没有跟他提起过这件事。 然而，每个国家的假期似乎都不一样，既然明是日本人，也许他对日本也不太了解。

“总共是34.69美元。”

Nano等着其中一个女人递给他一张信用卡，但是她们的眼睛却继续在他的身体上上下下地扫视，好像在为下一顿饭打量他。 他面无表情地回望着他们，与他们的目光相遇，同时他努力把那些鬼魂从他的记忆中赶走，以便弄清楚他们古怪的行为。

“原来你会说话！ 你看起来迷失在自己的世界里，我开始怀疑。 如果你今晚没事的话，愿意来我们家和两位寂寞的单身女士喝一杯吗? ”

他到底为什么... 啊。 当Nano意识到这一点时，他感到自己的皮肤泛起了红晕。 一切开始步入正轨。 他们身上所有的红色似乎都不是纯粹的巧合。

最后，其中一个女人递给他一张信用卡。

在某种程度上，他不得不承认这样的关注是相当...... 讨好？ 这个词对吗？ 他仍然不习惯被除了他的血以外的任何人通缉。 对他的身体而不是对他的渴望，这感觉很奇怪。

然而... ... 那天晚上他唯一想回家的人就是Akira。

“ ...…这是不可能的。”

"哦？ 为什么？ 工作到很晚?"

“我的心已被另一个人染红。 它的颜色不会改变。”

“嗯，真有诗意。 但就在刚才，你还说你没有女朋友...... ”

"我确实没有。"

“哦，我明白了...... 我们不是你喜欢的类型，嗯？ 还是你不赞成我们的文学品味? ”

Nano眨了眨眼。 他没有读过她买的任何一本书，所以对她的文学品味形成任何意见都是一个挑战。

不知道该怎么回答，Nano拿起她在他面前挥舞的一本中世纪酷刑手册，翻过来读封底。 “如何释放你内心的女神来支配卧室里的任何男人，直到你让他欲火焚身，跪下乞求...... ”

他一言不发地张开了嘴。 这无疑唤起了一些有趣的心理意象。

“哦，天哪，他脸红了！ 真是可爱又天真。 我发誓他的眼睛闪着紫光。”

“我认为这意味着他喜欢它。 为什么不给我们弄点茶来，亲爱的？ 黑咖啡，加奶油。 不加糖。”

Nano陷入沉思，礼貌地把这本色情折磨手册还给了它的新主人，然后走到茶点桌前沏了两杯茶。

“你是对的。 他非常顺从。”

“或者非常专注于他的工作。”

“不是一样的吗？ 不管怎样，肯定有人把他训练得很好。”

Nano还没来得及深入了解，商店门上的铃声就响了起来，在他抬头看看谁来了谁走了的那一瞬间，他的注意力被吸引了过去。 当他看到Akira站在门口，气喘吁吁地拂去厚大衣上的雪花，拿着一个粉红色的购物袋和大约一打用红丝带绑在一起的五颜六色的玫瑰花时，他的眼睛变得柔和起来。

“又来了！ 我发誓他的眼睛变了颜色。”

“我认为这只是一个灯光的戏戏，但他确实有一双最迷人的眼睛。 如果蒙上他的眼睛，那就太可惜了。”

“哦，不过他穿红丝绸肯定很好看... ... ”

不顾其他顾客的反应，Akira径直走向柜台，就在Nano端着两位女士要的茶回来的时候，两位女士正满腹狐疑地在柜台附近徘徊，打量着她们。

“亲爱的，你什么时候下班? ”

“六点。” Nano几乎是机械地回答。

“嗯... ... 没关系。 我们有几件差事要办。 你确定今晚家里没有一个可爱的小女朋友等着和你玩吗? ”

“玩...... ？ Nikolai，怎么...... ”Akira睁大了眼睛，带着关切的神情回头看着Nano。 Nano的嘴唇微微弯曲，露出温柔的微笑，听到情人的嘴唇念出他的名字，他的脸颊因为温暖而通红。

“我没有女朋友。 我有Akira。”

“…... 那是你的猫的名字吗? ”

他的嘴唇张开了，但是还没等Nano回答，Akira就接过话筒，眯着眼睛直视着这两个女人。

“不，我是Akira。”

没有进一步的仪式，Akira 把一束刚剪下来的玫瑰用红丝带绑在 Nano 上。

“过去一周，我休息的时候为我工作的那个女人有一整个花园。 你知道的，就是街那边开蜡烛店的那个。 她问我情人节那天有没有买花送给我的情人，我说没有，她坚持要我带上这些。 所以在这里。 这是给你的。”

Nano眨了眨眼睛，接过了Akira伸出的手中的花朵。 Akira叹了口气，指着那个粉红色的包。

“她还给了我一大堆其他的东西，我想这个假期你也应该有，但说实话，我甚至不知道其中的一半是什么。”

两个女人都不敢相信地盯着Akira，看着这一幕，她们的下巴都掉了下来。 他们会意地看了对方一眼，然后同时爆发出一阵大笑。

“哦，不！ 我现在明白了！ 对不起，我们不知道你有男朋友！ 你应该这么说的！ 现在有道理了。 我想我们应该知道——没有哪个异性恋男人会在满是猫、茶、巫术装饰品和色情作品的书店里工作，更不用说为了宠爱一只小猫而放弃满屋子绝望的女人了。”

“这是真的... ... 这个镇上所有的好男人不是已经有主了就是同性恋。 在这个时代，作为一个异性恋女性，感觉糟透了。”

“但是...... 没关系。 你们俩在一起真可爱。 今晚玩得开心。 我们很抱歉。 祝你们俩情人节快乐! ”

Akira看着那些女人离开商店，茫然地盯着她们。

“这是怎么回事? ”

“我怀疑这个加拿大节日涉及某种交配仪式。”

“ ......你并没有完全错误。 今天是情人节。”

“今天是斩首烈士瓦伦丁的节日吗? ” 这也许可以解释为什么刑讯手册的销量会上升。

“嗯...... 我不知道。 我对那种事一无所知。 在日本，情人节只是女人为男人买巧克力的一天。 接下来的一个月是白色情人节，所有在情人节送巧克力的女性都会得到三倍的巧克力。 这基本上只是巧克力公司为了尽可能多地销售而采取的策略。”

Nano眨了眨眼。

“那些叫我回家的女人只是想给我巧克力? ”

这是一个他肯定没有想过的想法。

“那两个人？ 我对此表示怀疑。 在加拿大，他们的做法似乎有些不同。 我发誓，那个深色头发的女人看起来简直就像...... ”Akira停顿了一下，又转回话题。 “等等...... 她们让你回她们家？ 她们两个? ”

“我拒绝了。”

“啧...... 我一分钟都不能离开你。 但是我想我不会责怪他们的尝试。 你很英俊，尤其是你笑起来的时候。”

Akira靠在柜台上，把一缕黑发塞进了Nano的耳朵后面。 他情人的指尖发出的刷子使他颈背发出刺痛的一击，因为他们对方的血液发生了反应。

“从我们第一次见面到现在，你已经走了这么远。 有时候，很难相信你是同一个人。”

Nano沿着玫瑰花茎在指尖上画画。 它们虽然可爱，但仍被荆棘覆盖，它们嗜血的本性只是表面上被美丽所掩盖。 他想知道，那些女人是否仍然渴望着他，如果她们知道，当他看着她们的时候，他想象着他的前任情人死在地上，倒在她自己的血泊中？

“有时候我会想...... 我是不是在欺骗他们所有人。”

“没有。 你不是。 你不能这么想。”

他的嘴角闪过一丝温柔的微笑。 他知道Akira永远不会抛弃他，即使他知道花丛中潜伏着致命的荆棘。 Akira靠得更近了，在他耳边低语，声音如此轻柔，几乎触到了他的耳朵。

“Nicole Premier是这个世界强迫你成为的人。 那不是真正的你。 当你终于可以自由选择，追求自己的梦想，成为自己想成为的人时，那就是你的真实面目终于可以大放异彩的时候。”

柔软的嘴唇触碰着 Nano 的皮肤，他几乎想发出呜呜声。

“这就是你。 其他一切都不重要了。”

“ ...... 这都是因为你，Akira。”

作为回应，Akira的皮肤呈现出美丽的粉红色，但他的微笑并没有消失。 他是多么喜欢那个微笑，尽管他更喜欢认为是他造成了那个微笑。 Nano靠过来，在他的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。 他垂下眼睛，看着手中的玫瑰花束。 他们身上散发着神圣的气息。

“我该怎么处理这些花呢，Akira? ”

“嗯... ... 我不确定。” Akira耸了耸肩。 “我知道玫瑰应该是浪漫的，但是人们通常怎么处理花呢？ 把它们放在花瓶里？ 看看他们？ 我不知道。 尽量不要把手指扎到荆棘上。”

“好吧...... ”Nano用自己的指尖沿着柔软的花瓣描摹着。

“我能吃这些花吗? ”

Akira眨了眨眼。

“......我想，如果你想要的话？ 我不认为你吃了它们会有什么不好的事情发生。 不过，我不确定它们的味道会有多好。”

Nano采摘了一些粉红色的花瓣。 与它们那强烈的香气相比，它们那精致的味道是淡而微妙的。 这是一种安慰。 浪漫。

“谢谢你，Akira。 它们很美味。”

Akira看着他，脸上带着淡淡的微笑，轻轻地笑着。

“不客气。 我们的小女儿怎么样了? ”

Akira弯下腰看着盒子里睡意朦胧、咕噜咕噜的小猫，而Nano则继续悠闲地咀嚼着玫瑰花瓣。

“她的光芒一天比一天明亮。 当我看着她的眼睛，我看到的是我自己的倒影。 我的...... 还有你的。”

Akira叹了口气，抚摸着小猫柔软的皮毛，用她的小脑袋轻轻地蹭着小猫的手掌。

“我希望我能带她一起去咖啡馆，但是我总是站着，我肯定这会违反各种各样的健康法则。”

“我不介意，Akira。”

Akira回到柜台后面，坐在他心爱的小猫旁边。 他刚坐下，Cordelia和Beatrice，这两只早先在他喂小猫时一直怀疑地看着他的猫，立刻跑过来摩擦Akira的腿，爬到Akira的腿上。 他们是七个人中最外向的。 Cordelia是一只长毛白猫，Beatrice就是Edith所说的暹罗猫。 Wilfred是一只黑猫，这家店最初是以他的名字命名的，他经常在前窗睡觉。 他的妹妹Gertrude也是黑猫，毛更长，喜欢睡在火炉边。 他没有看见其他三个人——他们可能在楼上和Edith在一起。 Akira向他们打招呼时高兴地笑了。

“嗯... ... 对不起... ... 我在为我的女朋友找一本特别的书，我不知道该去哪里找......”

当Nano回头看到一个留着短发、戴着眼镜的年轻女子礼貌地在柜台前等待的时候，他的嘴唇之间还有一片玫瑰花瓣。 他迅速地把花束还给了Akira，然后去帮助她。 工作似乎还没有结束。

“......作者是谁? ”

* * *

终于，工作差不多结束了。 在最后一批顾客离开后，Nano 开始重新整理展台上的书籍，收拾好空的饼干托盘，更换茶包，并确保主人的猫每只都有食物和水。 最后，他准备离开了。

“我还是不敢相信我现在就在等你下班，而不是在做其他事情。 我为你感到骄傲。 这份工作很适合你。”

Akira小心翼翼地抱起他的小猫，把它紧紧地贴在他温暖的胸膛上。 他拉上大衣的拉链使她感到温暖舒适。 她的小脸从他的拉链上面向外看着他们。

“准备好了吗? ”

当他们三人踏入雪地准备回家时，Akira 伸手抓住 Nano 戴着手套的手，把他的围巾裹得更紧了。 寒冷的空气一袭来，奈盖立即蜷缩在Akira温暖的外套里。 虽然现在才刚过下午6点，太阳已经下山了，四面八方的冰雪仙境被街灯照亮了。

“我们去公共汽车站的路上在咖啡馆停一下吧。 我们预售巧克力糖果。 既然每个人都不断提醒我今天是情人节，我觉得我应该给你买些比玫瑰更好吃的东西来庆祝。”

“玫瑰真好吃，Akira。”

“ ...... ”

“ ...... ? ”

“......我想他们可能有一些玫瑰巧克力出售。 我们来看看。”

“我也想给你买一些，Akira。 我想和你分享。”

这是一件简单的事情，但是能够说出这些话感觉很好。 在被黑猫图书咖啡馆雇佣之前的几年里，Nano 一直无法找到一份稳定的工作。 有时他成功地找到了一份临时的工作，尽管他经常因为体力劳动或安全保障等原因被完全拒绝，仅仅是因为他纤细脆弱的外表。 唉，他没有其他技能。 未来的雇主不相信他能举起体力劳动所需要的那么多东西，他被一遍又一遍地告诉他，他的外表不够吓人，不足以胜任保安工作。

“还不够吓人。” 这些话他从来没有想过他会听到。 真是讽刺...... 他能想象Shiki在坟墓里辗转反侧的样子。 要是他们知道他有多可怕就好了。

但是Nano对自己的真实能力只字不提，唯恐暴露了自己难民的身份。 唉，在他保持沉默的那些夜晚，他们常常挨饿。

在打开咖啡馆的门之前，Akira 紧紧握住 Nano 的手。 和早些时候的书店一样，咖啡馆里也异常拥挤。 灯光暗了下来，桌子上摆满了烛光，所有的摊位似乎都被外出庆祝节日的情侣们占据了。

“哇...... 午餐的时候还没这么拥挤。 我想我很高兴我不用上晚班。 不过我觉得今晚的服务员应该会给很多小费。”

看到他的一个同事，Akira 试图挥手让他过去，他领着 Nano 到面包店的柜台。

“喵! ”

“嘘。 你可不能在这儿被发现，”Akira斥责小猫从他的外套偷窥。 他把拉链拉得更高，试图把她的存在隐藏起来。

“如果没有预订，等待时间大约是30分钟... ... 哦！ Akira！ 对不起，我以为你晚上回家了。 我能为你做些什么? ”

“我们只是想买几块巧克力。 你知道你想要什么吗，Nikolai? ”

“我在决定是要枫糖巧克力还是玫瑰巧克力。 你喜欢哪一个，Akira? ”

"我不确定。 我从来没试过玫瑰味的。 让我们每人拿三个。 还有三块花生酱巧克力。”

Nano笑了。 当然Akira选择了花生酱巧克力。 即使在他的一个同事取笑他说它们是孩子们的糖果之后，他还是选择了这个。 这很合适，因为Akira经常喜欢从儿童菜单上点菜。 尽管如此，他还是可以想象它一定是击中了他。

幸运的是，这个男人似乎并不介意Akira对巧克力的选择。

“好吧，我帮你把它们放在一个盒子里。 加上员工折扣，总共是9.35美元。”

“......我会付钱的，Akira。”

Nano一边数零钱，一边感到一股暖流涌上心头。他好奇地看着年轻人把巧克力放在一个系着红丝带的粉红色小盒子里。

这个节日充满了粉色和红色。 激情，无声的激情...... 还有什么是浪漫？ 即使没有任何解释，他也觉得自己开始理解这一天了。

“谢谢你们两位的到来。 情人节快乐! ”

Nano和Akira挥手告别，然后回到雪地里。 他们一关上门，Akira就松了一口气，因为没有人注意到小猫躲在他厚厚的外套里。 他们及时赶到公共汽车站，赶上了下一班公共汽车。

“今天到处都很拥挤。 我想每个人都会带约会对象出去吃饭。 这太糟糕了——我本来想叫外卖的，但是等待的时间可能太长了...... 所以我想我只能在家里做晚饭了。”

“我今晚可以做晚饭，Akira。”

Akira给了他一个得意的傻笑。

“我几乎不敢问你会做什么。 你只是勉强掌握了加热罐头汤的技术。”

“但是...... ”Nano皱起眉头，摘下另一片玫瑰花瓣。 “你喜欢喝汤，是不是，Akira？ 尤其是下雪的时候。 我在想，你喜欢的字母汤可以和今晚的花生酱果酱三明治搭配得很好。”

“嘿...... ”Akira微笑着，弯腰在他的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。 “当然，这已经够浪漫的了。 你把汤热一下，我来做三明治。”

巴士开始移动时，两人陷入了一种舒适的安静。 天气暖和的时候，他们通常一起步行上下班。 唉，虽然这里的风景很美，但是在严寒的冬天，气温经常降到零度以下，在雪地里呆太长时间是很痛苦的。 尤其是带着一只还不能调节自己体温的小猫，公共交通是必不可少的。

Nano继续懒洋洋地咀嚼着玫瑰花瓣，他凝视着窗外照亮商店和餐馆的灯光，反射着明亮的雪花。 无论他看到什么地方，情侣们都手牵着手奔向目的地。 他静静地伸出手，握住身旁的Akira的手。

一直以来，只有他和Akira，孤独地对抗着世界，逃离命运摆在他们面前的道路，去开拓他们自己的命运。 唉，每当他们以为自己赢得了片刻的喘息时，他们的追捕者就紧跟在他们后面。 通常情况下，他们会做一些临时的工作，只要能挣到足够的钱来维持生计，他们永远都不会在城里停留足够长的时间来认识任何人或者在城里赢得任何名声。 他们总是勉强度日，有好几个晚上他们都挨饿。 罐头汤和三明治是他们经常负担不起的奢侈品。

Akira的冬衣里轻轻一动，嘴角露出渴望的微笑。 他有时担心，在这一刻的休息中，他们两个变得太软弱了。 毕竟，没有什么能阻止那些追杀他们的人在那个晚上出现在他们家门口...... 如果他们真的出现了，他们真的能够像以前那样放弃他们建立的生活，消失在夜色中吗？

最后他们到了站，沿着滑溜溜的公寓台阶走到前门。 Akira一边咒骂一边努力找钥匙，但是 Nano 已经把钥匙拿出来了，在Akira还没来得及发火之前，门已经打开了，他们尽量不要被进来时夹在两腿之间的灰色绒毛球绊倒。

“啊...... 终于。” Akira脱掉了靴子和厚大衣。 “不如你去生个火，我去用微波炉加热Negai的配方? ”

温暖。 又一个Nano绝不会认为是理所当然的放纵。

很快，壁炉里的火焰熊熊燃烧，两只猫都吃饱了，蜷缩在一个纸板箱里熟睡着。 这间曾经通风良好的小公寓现在暖和多了，因为Akira重新开启了窗户。 尽管如此，在最黑暗的夜晚，即使生着火，床上堆满了不搭调的旧被子，公寓还是经常变冷。 不过，Nano并不介意，只要他能抱着他爱人温暖的身体过夜。

“想想看，再过几个星期，Negai就可以吃固体食物了，我们就不用半夜起来喂她了，”Akira一边若有所思地说，一边穿过他们稀疏的储藏室，去拿花生酱和果酱。 每个罐子里只剩下一点了，但今晚应该够了。

Nano找到一个罐头起子，开始小心地把它放在汤罐头上，就像Akira给他看的那样。

“有时候我在想... ... 如果我们的追捕者现在追上了我们，我们该怎么办？ 我们两个一起培育出来的这点生命之火会变成什么样呢? ”

“我也是这么想的...... ”Akira叹了口气，“我希望我们不用这么想。 我想我们可能得把她交给Edith希望一切顺利。 她会没事的。 店里的每个人都喜欢她。 他们不可能抛弃她，即使她的父亲半夜离开，一句话也不说。 而且 Yume 比他表面上看起来要强硬得多——他可能能够应付得来。 但是我希望我们至少在几个星期内不用担心这个问题。 我们已经有近8个月没有见到日本政府的人了，而那里距离这里有数百英里。”

“像我们这样的人，只要还有人觊觎我们的鲜血，希望永远真正的获得自由就是愚蠢的。” 最后，Nano把罐子从盖子上取下来，把汤倒进锅里，打开炉子。 “...... 但人类是愚蠢的生物...... 我也一样。”

“那我和你一样。” Akira俯下身吻了吻Nano的脸颊，“我觉得这很正常。 我们都是理想主义的傻瓜，一起期待最好的结果... ... 即使我们不得不做最坏的打算。”

“追求比命运赐予我们的更好的生活是人类的天性。 但我们能爬到多高才会跌倒呢? ”

“这没那么糟糕。” Akira吃完了三明治，把空罐子扔进了垃圾桶。 “我不认为这种悲伤是因为我们想要更好的生活，我认为这只是因为我们都知道，如果这一切突然从我们身边夺走，那将是多么痛苦。 这只是意味着它是值得拥有的东西。 值得为之奋斗的东西。 生活中所有美好的事物都是如此。”

“...... Akira，即使一切在瞬间被撕碎，即使我的身体被撕成碎片，我流着血躺在街上，即使我们被俘虏，被迫回到我们逃离的黑暗小路上...... 我将永远感激你。 谢谢你，Akira，为了我的生命。”

Akira俯下身，看着Nano搅拌着汤，给了他一个挥之不去的吻。

“不过，事情不会就这样结束。 我不会让它发生的。 你也不会的，对吧？ 你会和我一样拼命战斗的。”

Nano微笑着，一股温暖的震撼从Akira的嘴唇擦过皮肤的地方蔓延开来，他用胳膊搂着腰，靠得很近。

"...... 是的。 我当然会的，Akira。”

“那么，向我保证。 答应我你永远不会屈服于命运之手。 答应我，你不会让任何人对你做他们以前做过的那些可怕的事情。”

“......我保证，Akira。 我会为你和我们共同拥有的东西而战。 一直都是。”

“很好。” Akira笑了。 “我想汤好了。 我们吃晚饭吧。”

Nano关掉炉子，把小罗马字母装进两个碗里。 在他看着的时候，Akira 拿出一个玻璃杯作为花瓶，把 Nano 还没有吃掉的剩下的玫瑰放进去，放在桌子中间。 然后，他从随身携带的粉红色袋子里拿出一支小蜡烛，放在玫瑰旁边，点燃了它。 他把灯光调暗了。 微小的火焰反射在玻璃上，沿着墙壁投下舞动的影子。 它看起来几乎是... 不可思议的。 就像某个被禁止的冬季仪式的一部分，他刚刚开始参加。

“这一切有什么意义? ” Nano端着汤碗，坐在Akira对面问道。 Akira假装漠不关心地耸了耸肩，但是Nano非常清楚地知道Akira从来不会无意做任何事情。

"我不知道。 早些时候，这家咖啡馆用蜡烛和鲜花装饰，所以我想这可能是加拿大情人节的传统。 我的委托人给了我一堆蜡烛。 我们的房子闻起来就像是书店那条街上的水晶蜡烛店。”

“奇怪。 我想知道它们是用来干什么的。 她还给了你什么? ”

"我不确定。 她只是告诉我，她给了我一些东西来营造气氛... ... 所以我猜那些是装饰品。”

“......有没有中世纪的刑具? ”

Akira咬到一半停了下来。

“等等...... 什么? ！ 你究竟为什么会这么想? ”

“我今天在书店里卖的很多书上都有人们用丝带或绳子扎成精美图案的图片。 通常还有刑具，如图中所示的鞭子和鞭子——这类东西在中世纪曾被用于体罚。”

“嗯... ... 我甚至都不会问为什么Edith的书店里会有那样的书，但我想如果它们卖得这么好......”

“你知道这些书对这个节日有什么意义吗? ”

“......我想有些人会喜欢那种东西吧？ 这就像...... 某种变态游戏，我觉得。 它有一些四个字母的首字母缩略词，我总是忘记。”

“你玩过吗，Akira? ”

听到这个问题，Akira差点把汤吐出来。 这个谜团越来越有趣了。

“不！ 当然不是！ 你怎么会这么想? ！ 不管怎样，我很确定这个包里没有这样的东西。 所以忘了它吧。”

如果Akira真的希望劝阻他，那么他做得非常糟糕。 他的反应只是让他更加好奇，激励他更深入地探索。

“为什么? ”

“...... 这是某种性游戏，好吗？ 当然我从来没玩过。 除了你，我从来没有和任何人在一起过。”

“如果你告诉我怎么玩，我就陪你玩，Akira。”

即使在昏暗的光线下，Nano 也能看到 Akira 脸上的红晕。

“你怎么了? ！ 我不想玩中世纪的刑具游戏！ 一个更好的问题是，你究竟为什么想玩这个游戏？ 你对此一无所知。”

“因为我想看到你双膝跪地，欲火焚身，求我接受你。”

不出所料，Akira已经泛红的皮肤变得通红，眼睛睁得大大的。

“你到底在那家书店看什么黄书? ! ”

"没什么。 我没有时间看书。 我刚刚看到一位顾客买的一本书的封底。 她想听听我对她文学品味的意见。”

“嗯... ... 对。 当然了。”

“我能看看袋子里面吗? ”

"是的，当然。 为什么不呢? ”

Akira摸索着找那个粉红色的包。 他仍然被打得通红，双手颤抖。 Nano在心里记下，要尽快读完这本书。

“你看，这完全是无辜的。 只有蜡烛，蜡烛...... 还有蜡烛...... 还有蜡烛...... 还有乳液? ”

拿起那个小瓶子。 加热的可食用香草人体润滑剂

“Akira，‘人体润滑剂'是什么? ”

Akira僵住了，他的皮肤又一次泛红。

“这到底是怎么回事...... ”他抱怨着拿起了袋子。 “把它收起来。 我们不需要它。”

“你为什么不告诉我那是什么，Akira？ 是为了性吗? ”

“...... 是的。”

“但是...... 你也可以吃吗? ”

“…... 是的。”

“然后...... ”Nano靠近了一点，舔着嘴唇。 “配冰淇淋好吃吗? ”

"什么? !"

” ......上面说是香草味的。 我觉得这可以做成一道不错的甜点。”

Akira捂住他的嘴，试图抑制住他的笑声，结果惨遭失败。 Nano不太确定他说了什么有趣的话，但是看到Akira如此自由地大笑真是太好了。 他把瓶子翻过来，想看清楚那些小字。

“不过...... 如果加热的话，可能会融化冰淇淋...... ”

“我来告诉你。” Akira靠过来，依然脸红，在Nano的嘴唇上给了他一个简短的吻。 但即使是这种轻微的触碰也足以点燃火花，让他热血沸腾。 “我会...... 帮你弄清楚今晚晚些时候要做什么，好吗? ”

热量在他的血管里流动，因为那不言而喻的承诺。

Nano微笑着放下小瓶子，自己伸手到那个神秘的粉红色袋子里，看看还有什么奇妙的东西在等着他。 然后，他拿出两条看起来一模一样的红色丝巾。

“你知道这些是干什么用的吗，Akira? ” 用Nano线将软布穿过他的手指。 有人可能会认为它们是相配的衣服，只不过它们太薄太轻，无法保暖。

“那些看起来像大丝带。” Akira耸耸肩，“我认为它们只是装饰品。 你把它们系在...... 什么东西上...... 好让它们看起来漂亮。”

什么东西……

或者某个人。

Nano邪恶地笑了。

“......我知道这些是干什么用的，Akira。”

“嗯，很好，因为我不知道。” Akira把手伸进袋子里，拿出另一个神秘物体。 “这颗脆弱的心怎么样? ”

从 Akira 伸出的手里拿过来，慢慢地翻过来看包装纸上的字迹。

上面写着“舒缓浪漫的浴缸炸弹” 也许你把它放在浴缸里，它就爆炸了? ”

“嗯...... 我不知道这算不算安慰或浪漫。”

“我们今晚可以试试。 我们很久没有一起洗澡了，Akira。”

“我们没有很大的浴缸。 如果它爆炸了，我们就什么都没有了。”

“我认为这不会发生。 这里有说明书，上面说只要把它扔进水里就可以释放魔力。”

“......释放魔力? ” 这到底是什么意思? ”

“我不确定。 这是一个我们将共同解决的谜团。”

这真的有点... 好玩？ 这个词对吗？ Nano 非常肯定，他们两人都不会自己购买这些东西。 这就像发现了隐藏的宝藏，一个人永远不知道他们会挖掘出什么秘密。

"嗯。 还有这个......东西...... ”Akira举起一个奇怪的装置，看起来像一个粉红色的塑料鸡蛋，连着一个遥控器，然后把它放在他们之间的桌子上。 两人默默地陷入了困惑，他们都试图弄清楚那是什么。

“ ......你对这件事也一无所知，是吧? ”

唉，即使是阅读包装上的说明也没有起到什么作用。

“这是一个......振动蛋？ 也许你放了个鸡蛋在里面？ 它会扰乱它吗? ”

Akira看起来并不相信。

“为什么你需要一个特殊的装置来做这个？ 你可以用筷子炒鸡蛋。 这似乎...... 不必要地复杂。”

“嗯...... 包装上还说它是防水的。 也许你也把它放在浴缸里了。”

"也许......"

“我们可以试试看。”

“为什么不呢？ 现在洗个热水澡听起来真的很不错。”

说实话，热水澡和长时间的淋浴是 Nano 最喜欢的一些嗜好。 热水流过他裸露的皮肤的感觉很颓废。 在懒散的日子里，他会在温水里泡上几个小时读书。

唯一比洗热水澡更好的就是和Akira一起洗热水澡。

“我要开始放水吗，Akira？ 管子是冷的，所以需要一段时间来加热。”

"当然。" 在昏暗的烛光下，Akira的眼睛闪闪发亮。 “你去吧，等我把盘子收拾好，我就过来和你一起吃。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这个故事中，Nano 的工作地点是来自于一个真实的地点！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性爱场面比我想象的要长得多！ 我真的挣扎于写一些无聊的、充满爱意的、两厢情愿的淫秽小说，同时努力让它保持性感和有趣。 但是我发现和那些不知道自己在做什么的角色在一起更有趣。 不管怎样，我希望你能享受这个无耻的自我放纵的淫秽小品。  
> ...... 有一个梦魇Akira的暗示 / 预兆混合在其中 :)

几支蜡烛在破旧的小浴室里闪烁着，把破碎的瓷砖和过时的墙纸变成了童话般的东西。 火焰从破碎的镜子和结霜的窗户上反射回来，在飘过窗外的雪花上投射出闪闪发光的光芒。

“ 你准备好了吗，Akira ? ”

两个逃亡者都脱光了衣服，赤身裸体地站在门口。 Nano双手环绕着情人的裸露的腰部，而另一个则毅然地点了点头。 就是这样——Akira深吸了一口气。

然后把没包好的浴缸炸弹扔进浴缸。

Akira本能地抓住了门把手，准备一旦水中的反应被证明是危险的，就猛地关上它。 他们听到砰的一声，然后是奇怪的嘶嘶声......但是没有爆炸声。 在门口观察了几分钟后，两人蹑手蹑脚地靠近，看看他们的实验结果如何。

“ 太 ...  粉红了。 ”

Nano低头凝视着浴缸，像一团旋转的彩色薄雾，很快就把水染了色。 被困在里面的花朵漂浮到表面，已经弥漫在房间里的花香变得更加浓郁。 就好像他们走进了一个兔子洞，发现自己来到了仙境，来到了一个魔法花园的中央，这里没有一样东西是完全不同的。

“它看起来并不危险......但它看起来也不像是应该用来洗澡的东西。 这怎么能清洗我们的身体？ 我们会被染成桃红色的。”

“也许它的作用就像肥皂？ 香味很诱人。”

“是的，闻起来很香。 但是我以前从来没有在粉红色的水里洗过澡，我的大脑对这个想法有点震惊。 只是...... 它越来越粉了...... 当那东西溶解的时候。 我想我会闭上眼睛，告诉自己我正走进一个肥皂浴缸。”

“ 我们进去吧 ? ”

“...... 等等，让我们试试另外一种洗澡方式，看看效果如何。 ”

“这个蛋？ 我把它扔进去好吗? ”

“不要。 它有一个附加的控制器，所以我们可能必须先打开它才能做其他事情。 来，给我。”

Akira拿起这个神秘的装置，试着按下按钮。 那个蛋一打开，就开始发出嗡嗡声。 Akira差点把它从他手里掉了下来。

" 怎么回事 ... ..."

没有进一步的仪式，Akira把它扔进了水中，随着一个柔软的扑通声。 蛋的部分很快就消失在表面之下，随着一声巨响落在瓷器地板上，很快就变成了令人讨厌的回声。

为了让蛋停下来，Akira抓住漂浮在表面的遥控器来调整它。 唉，这个小小的加减按钮似乎唯一能做的就是调整这种邪恶振动的频率。 据 Nano 所知，它似乎对水没有任何影响。

“ 也许我们应该在浴缸炸弹爆炸之前把这玩意儿放进去 ? ”

“我不知道，但这绝对不令人放松。 我觉得我们没正确使用它。 明天上班的时候，我会问问我的一个同事。”

Akira关掉了这个装置，把它从水里拿出来，放回水槽里晾干。 Nano继续凝视了片刻，陷入了沉思。 那讨厌的嗡嗡声让他想起了一些事情，但是就他的生命而言，他不知道那是什么。 他摇了摇头。 这是另一个神秘的日子。

光着身子站在浴室外面，天气越来越冷了。 不管是不是粉红色，Nano 迫不及待地想进入温暖的水中，尽管 Akira 看起来对这个景象还是有点担心。

“你想让我先进去吗，Akira？ 我不介意做你的试验对象。”

“ 别这么说，Nikolai ......”

Akira还没来得及劝他放弃，Nano就进入了这个充满泡沫的混合物中。

“我开玩笑的。” Nano舒舒服服地靠在浴缸背上休息。 “进来，Akira。 感觉就像普通的水，只是......柔软而芬芳。”

Akira看起来仍然心存怀疑，但还是爬进了浴缸，坐在Nano的两腿之间，背靠着他爱人的胸膛。

“ 你知道吗，你的幽默感越来越奇怪了。 ”

“ 这样不好吗 ? ”

“没有......我想没有。 挺可爱的。”

Akira轻轻转过身，在情人的嘴唇上温柔地吻了一下，然后又回到了他苍白纤细的身体上。

“我不知道你是不是认真的。 在Toshima的时候，我从来没有想到有一天你会面无表情地用病态的奇怪的笑话来取笑我。 奇怪的谜语，是的，我可以想象。 但那是很久以前的事了。 感觉就像是另一个世界。”

“ 你想念我的谜语吗，Akira ? ”

“ 我从来不擅长猜谜语。 ”

“ 我问你一个简单的问题。 ”

“ 你的谜语太乱了 ...... 我总想不出正确的答案。 ”

“ 这一次完全不是随机的。 ”

“...... 那就说吧，我猜。 ”

“富人和穷人都渴望我。 懦夫和英雄都渴望我。 绝望和满足都想要我。 然而唯一能感觉到我的人，是那个已经拥有我的人…... 我是什么? ”

Akira呻吟着。

“ 你知道我会猜错的。 ”

“试试吧。 什么是每个人都想要，但只有那些拥有的人才能感受到的东西? ”

“ ... ... ”

“这是你我共有的东西，Akira。 因为你，我才能感受到这一切。”

“…... 一只猫 ? ”

“ 不对。 ”  Nano微笑着，用双手捧起温暖而芬芳的水，洒在他爱人的身上。 “ 答案不是物理上真实存在的。 ”

“...... 情感 ? ”

“你的方向是正确的。 但并非所有的情感都是普遍被渴望的。 比如说，悲伤。 或者孤独。 这个答案是一种特殊的情感...... 一种在今天庆祝的情感。 一种我每天都觉得和你在一起能感觉到的情感。”

“ ...... 爱情 ? ”

“是的。 答案是‘爱' 。看吧，你总会猜对的，Akira。”

Nano紧紧地抱着他，呼吸着空气中花香飘散的独特气味。

“...... 在一大堆提示之后。 ”

“我不介意给你提示。 但我没有告诉你答案——是你自己想出来的。”

“ 哈，差不多。 ”

"是的。 给你。”

Nano把手伸过浴缸的边缘，从盒子里拿出一块巧克力。 他把它献给了Akira，并附上了一个吻。 Akira轻声笑了起来。

“ 我不确定我是否应该因此得到奖励。 ”

“这不是对谜语本身的奖赏，而是对谜语所象征的东西的奖赏。 我爱你，Akira。 如果不是因为你，我永远不会知道这种感觉。”

Akira身子前倾，小心翼翼地从指尖接过巧克力。

“好吧，我接受。 但是......”Akira俯下身，选择了另一块巧克力，几乎是威胁性地把它举到Nano的嘴边，“我也是这样，所以你也得吃一块。”

Nano知道最好不要反对。 他亲切地张开了嘴，回报他的是巧克力和枫糖在舌头上融化的美妙味道。

Akira得意地笑了，似乎对情人的反应很满意。 Nano抬起手，抚摸着自己的脸颊。

“ 我能再问你一个问题吗，Akira ? ”

" 不，不 ......"

“ 你已经厌倦了我的谜语吗 ? ”

Akira叹了口气。 他觉得这声音很可爱，即使他知道这是为了劝阻他。

“ 让我们在这 ...... 粉红色的花水里放松一下 ...... 一会儿。 ”

" 再来一个。 "  Nano轻轻地咬了他的耳朵一下。 “ 我想你会猜得到这个的。 ”

“我不会猜对的，不过还是说吧。 不过，这是最后一个。”

“我以为我所知道的一切都是绝望，但在我最黑暗的时刻，我看见他站在那里。 他让我相信我可以反抗我黑暗的命运，然后拉着我的手说: “我们的未来是我们自己创造的。” ...... 我说的是谁? ”

寂静降临了，有那么一会儿，Nano有点担心，即使是这个谜语的主题对于他的情人来说也太晦涩难懂了。 如果他搞错了，他就真的没有希望了。 没关系，他想。 他爱Akira一如既往，即使他不擅长猜谜语。

最后，Akira开口说话了，打破了他们之间空气中阴暗的寂静。

“...... 答案是我，不是吗 ? ”

“ 是的。 ”  Nano紧紧地抱着他。 “ 答案是Akira。 ”

Nano忍不住亲吻了他的后脑。 他希望可以吻遍他的全身，但是现在他满足于他可以轻易到达的地方。 他俯下身，从盒子里拿出另一块巧克力，作为奖励送给他的情人。 这一次，Akira欣然接受了。

“你从哪儿听来的这样一个谜语？ 这更像是一首诗。”

“ 我自己编的。 ”

“ 什么时候 ? ”

“ 刚才。 ”

“......” Akira沉思着说， “ 你也可以再吃一块巧克力，作为我想出一个谜语的奖励，我可以回答这个谜语。 ”

Nano热情地接受了他的礼物，品味着巧克力外壳在舌尖融化的奶油般的内心。 这是一个玫瑰风味，颓废，甚至比美味的花束Akira给他早些时候。

Akira靠得更近了，Nano用双臂环抱着他小而强壮的身体，伸手去拿沐浴露。 与另一个人如此亲近，没有了衣服的阻隔，这让人感到深深的慰藉。 温暖。 亲密。 即使在实验室，当他被要求裸体站在科学家小组面前，以便他们可以检查他的身体的每一寸，障碍总是存在。 这一切都太客观了。 他们碰他的时候总是戴着手套，好像他的身体是毒药。 也许是因为它本来就是。

Nano闭上了眼睛。 他唯一能听到的声音就是他们轻松的呼吸声，他们胸膛上下起伏的水声，他们的手温柔地洗着，抚摸着彼此的身体。 这与性无关，尽管 Nano 无法否认其中包含了色情元素。 单独一个人时，一个裸体的人是如此脆弱，当另一个人加入时，他们就完全暴露了。 就像这样，他们可以自由地分享他们的身体，彼此之间没有隐藏任何东西。 他们的许多秘密都暴露了出来，刻在了他们的肉体上。 他们现在的目标不是兴奋或快乐。 这仅仅是接受。 他们存在的确认。

纤细的手指抚摸着他爱人的肩膀、手臂、背部、胸部，感受着他身体柔软的肌肉组织，牢牢记住它。 Akira的身体对他来说永远都是美丽的。 即使多年以后，当岁月的摧残造成伤害，死亡的阴影在他们两人身上徘徊时，他知道Akira仍然是他所见过的最美丽的东西。 每一条线，每一条皱纹，所有这些都会有一天成为他们共同生活的见证，证明爱情真的可以战胜命运。

在他的手上涂抹了沐浴露，Nano 慢慢地抚摸着他心爱的人的每一寸肌肤，细细品味着柔软肌肤下那强壮而紧绷的肌肉的微妙感觉。 Akira闭着眼睛，他的重量压在Nano的胸口上，指尖温柔地探索着他纤细的身体，抚摸着那些破坏了Nano苍白皮肤的伤疤，爱抚着它们。

随着眼睛的运动，Nano发现自己被手有节奏的运动所吸引，身体开始深度放松。 每一次轻柔的划水，他都能感觉到情感从心底涌出，填满了他曾经空虚的灵魂。

Akira转过身，双手放在Nano的大腿上，面对着他跪在水中。 两只蓝色的眼睛相遇，用惊奇的目光注视着他。 这让他想起了Negai经常看他的眼神，充满了爱和纯真的好奇心。 有时候，当他觉得 Nano 没有在看的时候，他有时候会看到 Akira 像这样盯着他看好几个小时，就像他在壁炉边读书或者盯着窗外一样。

无法抵挡诱惑，Nano抓住他心爱的人的下巴，把他拉起来，直到他们的嘴唇相遇。 他叹了口气，吻了下去，分开Akira的嘴唇，滑他的舌头进入他的温暖的嘴。

“ 你吃起来像花生酱。 ”

Akira愉快地咧嘴一笑，伸出手指抚摸着Nano纤细的胸膛。

“你尝起来像枫树和玫瑰。 每当我们接吻的时候，我感觉就像在品尝一座花园。”

Nano用湿漉漉的手指沿着情人下巴的轮廓，细细品味着他皮肤的柔软质感。

“ 你不喜欢吗 ? ”

“ 当然不是。 ”

似乎是为了证明这一点，Akira伸手抓住Nano的脖子后面，拉他进行另一个深深的吻，舌头挑逗着他，好玩地咬着他的下唇，当他拉开的时候。 这一切结束得太短暂了，让他想要更多。

“玫瑰巧克力好吃吗？ 我以前从来没吃过带花的东西。”

“不是这样的，Akira。 上次去日本的时候，我们吃了樱花味的固体食物。 还有樱花冰淇淋。 还有樱花汽水......”

“我不知道这算不算。 日本人在春天用樱花调味。”

“这很重要。 为什么不呢？ 樱花和玫瑰都是花。 两种都很好吃。 但是... 这些玫瑰巧克力特别好吃。 来，尝一个，Akira。”

Akira看起来很怀疑，但还是从 Nano 的手中用嘴唇接过了这块巧克力。 他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，舌头上的香味扑面而来，嘴唇上挂着令人愉快的微笑，Nano用指尖轻轻地划过。

”“看见了吗？ 我没有撒谎。”

“有时候我对你吃的某些东西不是很确定，但是......我实际上同意你的观点。 它们非常好。 我没想到玫瑰会这么好吃。 也许我可以和你一起把花束摘下来。”

“ 我很乐意与你分享，Akira。 ”

Nano将他深深地拥入怀中。 在这芬芳的水中放松的感觉真好，他的爱人跪在他的两腿之间，他们的身体一起滑动，仿佛他们是有意安排在那里的。 Akira看起来是那么的有活力，湿漉漉的身体上闪烁着那么明亮的烛光，凸显出他身体柔软的每一个凹处和缝隙。

突然，几乎毫无征兆地，Akira 俯下身子，用嘴唇和牙齿紧贴着 Nano 锁骨下方柔软的薄纸皮肤。 Nano的呼吸卡在他的喉咙里，头向后仰着，邀请他做任何他想做的事情。 Akira亲吻着他已经破损的皮肤，这是些创伤是他总是忍受着他的身体被夺走，他的灵魂几乎被扑灭的证明。 Nano的呼吸卡住了他的喉咙。

这算是一种仪式。 Akira无条件接受他的确认。 证明无论他是什么，无论他做了什么，Akira仍然爱他。 即使在他最黑暗的时刻，Akira也会一直在那里亲吻他双手的鲜血。

火焰开始在他的血管里燃烧，Akira时而甜蜜的吻，时而温柔地轻咬他伤痕累累的肉体，随着对方的血液的反应，在他身后留下戏弄的震荡。 Nano轻轻地倒吸了一口气，他的手摸到了另一个人的背上，缠绕在他的头发上。

Akira的舌头在他的乳头上闪烁，Nano的视线变成了红色。 觉醒像潮水一样冲击着他，当他屈服于这种感觉时，纤细的手指卷曲在银色的头发中，他的身体更深地陷入水中。

“ 哈 ...... 哈… ... ”

Akira的牙齿很快也加入了这场猛攻，它爬到了Nano的身上，指甲在Nano的伤疤上留下了凹凸不平的红色线条，划破了Nano苍白的皮肤。 Akira的嘴唇触摸着那些被诅咒的痕迹，用爪子抓着它们，尽管有这些痕迹，他还是想要留下什么...…

他的心在融化，他的灵魂在飞翔。 像这样被人需要，感觉太好了，不像是真的。 被渴望的不仅仅是作为他被诅咒的血液的容器，而是作为一个人。

他的爱人的手在他张开的大腿之间滑来滑去，几乎没有任何征兆，摩擦着他竖起的阴茎。 Akira靠过来，把他们的身体挤在一起，在他的脑海中毫无疑问，Akira和他一样渴望这一刻。

一个温柔的吻擦过他的嘴唇，在之前的狂怒之后那么轻柔，他甚至连呼吸都绝望地停了一拍。

他抽身离开时，Akira带着淘气的微笑，深情地凝视着他。

“ ...... 我们去卧室继续好吗 ......? ”

* * *

烛光照亮了小小的房间，光线和阴影在房间里随处可见。 卧室和以前的浴室一样，已经完全变成了另一个世界的东西。 Akira小心翼翼地把点燃的蜡烛从一个房间挪到另一个房间，把它们放在窗台和床头柜周围。 房间的中央是他们两人每天晚上共用的床。

对于Nano来说，在他们的家里没有比这更神圣的地方了。 现在，褪色的棉被披上了红色的丝绸。 房间里点了很多蜡烛，中间还有他们共用的床，这几乎让他想起了教堂的密室，他不禁觉得自己正在看着某种神圣的东西。

现在，他的情人赤身裸体地坐在临时的祭坛上，苍白的皮肤在闪烁的烛光中闪烁着光芒，看起来更像一个天使而不是一个人，召唤 Nano  加入他的圣礼。

实在是难以抗拒。

Nano毫不犹豫地爬到Akira身上，叉开双腿，把他推回枕头上，深深地吻了他一下。 Akira以同样的方式回应了他，开玩笑地咬着他的下唇。

“...... 你想要我怎么样 ? ”

这些话在他耳边回响，一股热浪穿过他的身体，使他身体里所有被诅咒的血液沸腾起来。

Akira用纯洁无瑕的爱凝视着他，用手指深情地抚摸着他的黑色卷发。 他从来没有想过自己会看到这样的景象，如此美丽的景象让他心碎。

在Nano的一生中，他一直坚信，他到死的时候也不会知道被人触碰，被人带着欲望而不是恐惧地回望着他那不寻常的眼睛是什么感觉。 这曾是他最后的愿望。 一个不可能的梦想。 一些一直锁在他的心里的私人的东西，从来没有说过，紧紧地抓着，害怕有一天甚至连这种绝望的幻想也会被带走，因为医生们正在努力剥夺他的情感和人性。 然而，当他在Toshima彻夜难眠，只有书籍和噩梦般的回忆陪伴着他，等待着自己的死亡时，他一遍又一遍地想象着死亡，这是一个命运已经注定的人唯一的安慰。 Akira来了，像一个天使从天堂，给予他救赎，并给予了他如此多的超过他曾经可能相信的东西。 Nano会永远珍惜他。 他希望看到他在他的抚摸下快乐地扭动着，呼吸着他的名字，充满欲望的眼睛，紧紧相拥时甜蜜的呻吟从他的嘴唇溢出，他们的颜色永远混合在一起。

最重要的是，Nano 想配得上他。 值得穿透他的身体而不用担心被亵渎，虽然他毫无疑问地知道当他完成他的祈祷时，这个纯洁的天使将会是一团糟。

……就像他一样。

但是，就像所有被诅咒下地狱的受诅咒的生物一样，他也渴望体验一下天堂的滋味。 也许，当他们的身体结合，他们的灵魂融合，他甚至可能得到净化。

" 我想崇拜你。 "

纤细的手指抓住Akira的膝盖，分开他的双腿，直到有足够的空间让他安定在他张开的大腿之间。 Nano不知羞耻地用眼神让他沉醉了，Akira坐立不安地反击着同时出现的尴尬和激动。 Akira的身体依然散发着浴缸里鲜花的味道，纯净，干净。 随着他的目光顺着Akira暴露的身体往下移动，一道紫色的光芒在他的虹膜上缓缓地闪烁，越来越稳定。

在这目光还没有到达他的腹部之前，Akira的鸡巴就挑衅性地抽搐起来，立刻把他的注意力吸引到下面。 每当他被那些饥渴的紫罗兰色的眼睛注视时，他的爱人即使没有被触碰也能如此兴奋，这从未停止让他惊讶。

Akira试图移动他的手来隐藏自己，但是Nano抓住了他的手腕，把他按在床上。 困住，暴露，无法掩饰他的兴奋，Akira转过头，羞于迎接他的目光。

Nano俯下身，温柔地、近乎虔诚地将嘴唇放在Akira的鸡巴顶端上，仿佛可以通过直接面对来源来亲吻来驱散爱人的不适。 血液不请自来地冲到他的嘴唇接触的地方。 接着，舌头轻轻一闪，品尝着刚刚清洗过的皮肤，接着又是一阵悸动。 Akira扭动着身子，屏住了呼吸。

Nano从床上用指尖穿过一块红色的丝绸，像祭坛一样覆盖在他身上，看着它掉进他爱人的肚脐上，他抚摸着他两腿之间的空隙，以保持阴茎的勃起。 Akira蠕动着，喘着粗气，Nano轻轻地在布料上摩擦着他，指尖沿着鸡巴的边缘划过。 尽管只是暂时的遮盖，但是布料太薄了，几乎没有留下什么想象的余地。 他可以看到Akira勃起鸡巴的详细轮廓，它躺在他的肚子上，一直到沿着顶端的裂缝。 当他把布料塞进下面的时候，他的蛋蛋鼓起来的样子几乎是淫秽的。

Akira脸红了，但什么也没说，嘴唇分开，Nano逗弄和爱抚他最敏感的器官，直到水分开始渗入薄薄的衣服，留下深红色的痕迹。

Nano弯下腰，低下身子给他情人的鸡巴做口交，鸡巴被困在精致的丝绸下面。

“ 哈 ......  嗯 ......”

这块布越来越多地浸透了他情人的液体，他可以通过丝绸尝到苦涩的味道。 当他用饥饿的嘴唇逗弄这敏感的凸起时Akira的臀部向嘴巴方向翘了起来。

紫罗兰色的眼睛透过长长的睫毛凝视着上方。 Nano慢慢地滑下丝线，露出他粉红色的指尖，肿胀的阴茎，紧绷的球，优雅地垂在大腿上，构成他最私密的部位。 Akira本能地扭动着他的臀部，徒劳地试图掩饰自己突如其来的裸体。

Nano把手指顺着Akira湿润的棒子滑了下去，亲切地抚摸着它。 Akira试图抑制住一声愉快的呻吟，他的舌头在山脊底部颤动着抚摸着，一直伸到裂缝处。 当他的舌头绕着爱人的舌尖打转的时候，Akira甚至都没有试图抑制自己的叹息。

他用弯曲的手指穿过一簇簇染成黑色的卷发，Akira用大大的蓝眼睛盯着他，Nano斜着他的头，把他放进嘴里。 他欢迎Nano的到来，双腿环绕着Nano的肩膀，臀部随着Nano的动作节奏起伏。

“ 不 ...... 哈. .....”

Akira甜美的声音现在流露出来了。 那声音使他陶醉，在他的血液中燃烧，蔓延到他身体的每一个细胞。

Nano把双手放在Akira翘起的臀部下面，手指弯曲时，丰满圆润的肉体挤压收缩，他欣喜地看着这一切。 他拉起Akira的臀部，用舌头滑过他的哭泣的裂缝，歪着头，让它更深地钻进自己的喉咙。

然后他的呼吸好像也被带走了。

当他完全被Akira的阴茎刺穿的时候，他已经不能呼吸了。 Akira大叫，扭动着身体，背部拱起，Nano用他的阴茎，舌头疯狂地转圈，整个吞下他。 那悸动的肉体插入他体内的感觉，充满了他的内心，快乐地跳动着，这种感觉是他从未有过的。 为了他伴侣的快乐而切断他自己的空气供应是如此亲密的行为，以至于仅仅是想到用这种方式提供自己就让他头昏眼花、兴奋不已。 一种充满了欲望的亲密感，夹杂着一些黑暗的、原始的、发自肺腑的东西......一种乐观的屈服，让他的四肢变得虚弱，他的视野开始颤抖。

Nano知道Akira永远不会要求他做出这样的牺牲。 但这并不重要。 他想要这个。 绝望地。 Akira已经不在乎了，当Nano贪婪地舔着对方的舌头时，他呼吸急促。 Akira的手被黑色的卷发缠绕着，用力拉着，疼痛的电击穿过他的头皮，几乎刺穿了他对摩擦的不懈努力，他挣扎着保持着对世俗的控制的最后一点残余。 作为回应，Nano对他的小弟弟倾注了大量的关注，贪婪地舔着他，扭动着他的舌头，一遍又一遍地吮吸着他。

Nano气喘吁吁地往后退了退，用手紧紧握住自己的阴茎。 他的四肢因欲望而颤抖，他的呼吸急促，他用手指捏着又热又疼的肉。

他笨拙地伸手去拿红丝绸，手指却碰到了别的什么东西，重重地碰了一下，他能感觉到床单上有一种剧烈的震动。 手指颤抖着追踪着这个物体，认出它就是那个他们之前都没能认出来的奇怪的蛋形装置。

它在他的手上震动时的感觉有些奇怪 ...... 熟悉 ...... 纠结在他记忆中黑暗滴水的墙上。

“ 不不 ...... 忘了那个愚蠢的东西吧。 ”

Akira的声音透不过气来。 然而......他拿着这个装置的时间越长，他就越确定。

“ 我想 ...... 我知道这是干什么的，Akira。 ”

“真的吗？ 这是什么?"

在那一刻，Akira的表情看起来几乎是生气了。 他似乎已经放弃了那个神秘的粉红色塑料蛋背后的目的，并渴望再次感受到他的鸡巴在他情人的嘴唇之间。

“ 我来展示给你看。 ”

他把蛋轻轻地放在Akira隆起的鸡鸡上。

Akira的眼睛睁得大大的，他几乎尖叫起来，扭动着试图坐起来逃跑，但是Nano把他推倒在地，把他压在床上。

“ ......！ 你在......啊......不不不......”

“ 你喜欢吗，Akira ? ”

慢慢地，Nano 把这个粉红色的蛋滚到了 Akira 膨胀的棒子周围，舔着从他的顶端流出的苦涩的水滴，他的双腿无助地滑向床，拼命地寻找牵引力。 他的鸡巴被唤醒了，几乎是紫色的，痛苦地悸动着，鸡巴的裂缝哭个不停。

“ 很紧张，不是吗 ? ”

“哈...… 嗯，嗯….. 住手...... Nikolai...... 不不不...... 放开我，该死的! ”

"...... 不要。 "

“ 啊，啊 ......”

“ 你看起来真美，Akira。 ”

他可能没有意识到自己正在这样做，但是 Akira 的臀部几乎是不由自主地跳动着，屈服于 Nano 等待着他的手，不计后果地想要更多。 当他的身体被迫达到更高的快乐高度时，他无法抑制从嘴里发出的叫喊。

“去你的！ 哈...... 这不公平...... ”

“ 这有什么不公平的，Akira ? ”

Akira用手抓住床单，身体猛烈地撞在床上，无法逃脱猛烈的攻击。

“ 这应该是 ...... 啊 ...... 我们两个人 ...... 不只是我 ...... 这是 ...... 不不 ...... 让你看着我丢脸。 ”  Nano皱起了眉头，想着这个提议。

“ 然后我会和你一起做，这样我们就能一起感受一切。 ”

“...... 啊 ? ! ”

Nano俯身在Akira扭动的身体上，保持自己的位置在对方两腿之间，胸部贴着胸部，鸡巴贴着鸡巴。 另一个则不置可否地看着他，气喘吁吁，仿佛他不太相信 Nano 真的会兑现他的提议。

Nano已经完全硬了，浑身滴着水，他那被忽视的鸡巴还没有被碰过，乞求着释放，然而当他抓住他们的两个鸡巴并用他的阴茎顶住Akira的时候，那种强烈的快乐击中了他，如此强烈以至于他所能做的就是保持平衡在他爱人的身体上。 他猛地吸了口气，挣扎着不让自己倒下。

长长的手指掠过银色的头发，Nano 用空着的那只手将 Akira 的头拉回到一个更合适的角度来捕获他的嘴唇。 他的四肢在颤抖，他的身体自然地移动着。 当他深深地吻着对方的时候，他的哭声从对方的喉咙里消失了，他撬开对方的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴唇里。

Akira睁大眼睛，不可思议地看着他，一边喝着酒，一边故意将自己的臀部斜靠在对方的臀部上，把自己的小弟弟顶在Nano的手上。 当 Nano 打破他们的吻，喘息，Akira 抬起他的头，眼睛垂下他们的身体，向着他们连接的地方。

“ 你真的 ......  嗯 ...... ! ”

当 Nano  终于恢复了镇静，低头看了看自己在看什么的时候，看到那两个松紧带从他纤细的手指上滑过，抵着振动器，热辣辣，欲求不满，真是让人欲罢不能。

Nano的呼吸加深了，无耻地靠着对方的鸡巴扭来扭去，咬着对方肩膀上雕塑般的肌肉，几乎停止了抽血。

求你了，是的 … …

颤抖的手指亲切地抚摸着Akira的侧脸，品味着他那不受控制的呻吟声在耳边回荡，他拼命地试图不屈服于强烈的震动。

Akira双臂环抱着Nano的背部，将他的指甲深深地钉进他的肉里，在他的身体被迫接近死亡边缘的时候，拼命地想重新获得一点点的控制感。 Akira模糊的眼睛深深地注视着自己，仿佛可以看穿他的灵魂。

突然之间，它变得太多了。 Akira的手指弯曲，臀部突然僵硬。 当 Nano 失去控制，他的身体翻倒在地，在一种突如其来的欣快感中向 Akira 的腹部和胸部喷洒着滚烫的种子时，他只能通过强迫他们的嘴唇合在一起来让他们的尖叫声安静下来。

很快，这种振动的强度几乎变得令人痛苦。 Nano把跳蛋扔了下来，两人的体液混合在一起，他们的身体被笼罩在甜蜜的、幸福的迷雾中，他用手结束了这一切。

Akira看起来那么颓废，那么凌乱，两个人的身上都沾满了白色的混合溪流，喘着粗气，抬头凝视着他，蓝色的眼睛里充满了他如此深爱的奇迹。

Nano想亲遍他全身，紧紧地抱住他，不让他离开，但是他的身体仍然因为剧烈的颤抖而颤抖，他只能在额头上轻轻地吻一下，喘不过气来。 他们每个人都挣扎着喘气，四肢无力，浑身颤抖，Nano慢慢地把自己调整到他爱人的身边，从床头柜上抓起一张纸巾，帮助清洁他爱人那令人窒息的性感身体。 大部分精液落在了他的腹部和胸部，但有几滴流出的精液射得足以划过他的下巴，他用舌头亲切地清洗着这些精液。 他想，不用说，他们在这之后还需要再洗一次澡。

Akira深深地吸了一口气，嘴唇上翘着一丝茫然的微笑，他用一只颤抖的手抚摸着额头，轻轻地笑了起来。

“ 嘿 ...... 我忍不住想知道这是不是真的应该这样做，或者我们只是在浴缸里做了一些荒谬的猥亵的事情。 ”

Nano微笑着，在他的脸颊上温柔地吻了一下。

“ 这就是振动器的作用，Akira。 ”

一旦他的身体被清洗干净，Akira转过身来，趴在他的肚子上，用胳膊肘支撑着自己，微笑着看着他那乌黑头发的爱人。

“话说回来，你怎么会知道这种事呢？ 我严重怀疑他们在 ENED 有振动器。”

“ ...... ”

Nano的眼睛低垂着。

“ ......  对吗 ...... ? ”

他那冰凉的四肢感到一阵寒意。 他把Akira拉近，细细品味着他皮肤的温暖。

“ 你是不是有什么事瞒着我，Nikolai ? ”

事实上，Nano 不想说话。 他知道Akira不会喜欢这个问题的答案。 他们最好都保持沉默。 于是，他把脸埋在情人的脖子里，细细品味着新鲜花香皂混合着男性汗液的香味。

“ ……Nikolai ? ”

Akira的声音里带着一丝担忧。 Nano轻轻叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。 一种奇怪的、几乎使人瘫痪的情绪开始在他的身体上爬行。 他不知道为什么。 难道他只是想尽情享受这个美好的回忆？

或者他害怕Akira忧心忡忡的表情会融化成厌恶？

Nano透过长长的睫毛凝视着上方，强迫自己去迎接Akira质疑的目光。

他对这种感觉并不熟悉。 会不会是......这是......那种羞愧的感觉？

最后他终于开口了，他的声音低沉而柔和。

“......他们确实有。 他们看起来不像这样，但感觉很相似。”

正如预料的那样，Akira的眼睛因为混乱和恐惧而睁大，一块冰的碎片直穿过他的心脏。 Nano闭上眼睛，闭上眼睛，把自己拉近，把脸埋在脖子里，呼吸着自己的气味。

“ 等等 ...... 他们到底对你做了什么，居然要用振动棒 ? ! ”

难道答案不是那么明显吗？

“ 精液采集 ...... 研究人员也这样对你吗，Akira ? ”

光是Akira的表情就足以回答这个问题了。

“我当然希望不是这样！ 我被收养的时候还是个孩子。 我怀疑当时我的身体是否能产生精液。 而且......即便如此......这也不能解释为什么他们需要如此变态地对待你? ! ”

“他们并不总是使用设备来做这件事。 通常任务分配者只需戴上手套，用手刺激我，直到他们得到他们想要的。 但是... 他们大多数人都不喜欢碰我。 如果可以避免的话，他们甚至都不看我一眼。 他们觉得我令人厌恶，害怕从我身体里出来的任何东西都有毒。 因此，如果他们感到不耐烦，如果我过于镇静而不能按照他们的要求做，或者如果我不够快，他们就会在我的阴茎上使用振动器强迫我射精。”

Akira沉默着，睁大眼睛盯着他，温柔的心情几乎消失了，似乎被这个新的启示麻痹了。

“......对不起。 我不知道他们在里面这么对你。 我不想听起来这么震惊。 我甚至不知道我为什么感到惊讶，在他们没有经过你的同意就对你的身体做了那么多事情之后。 我很抱歉，Nikolai。”

“说实话，大多数时候，我并不介意。 我缺乏一种羞耻感，而且这种感觉没有在医院里受到的其他大多数事情那么困难和痛苦。 但是......有时候他们会一遍又一遍地这么做，直到我筋疲力尽，什么都不剩。 我不介意他们只拿走一点点，但是如果他们一下子从我这里拿走太多，我会很伤心。 如果我发出一声抗议的叹息，他们就会把电极塞进我体内，通过电击迫使我射精。”

“...... 等等，什么他妈的 ...... 他们把电极放在你的 ...... ? ”

“是的。 那个过程一点也不令人愉快。 总是很疼。 有时他们会先发制人地把它放在我体内，作为一种不言而喻的威胁，以鼓励我合作，确保程序能及时完成。”

“......搞什么鬼? ！ 他们究竟为什么要这样对你呢? ” Akira的语气从关切的同情转为愤怒。

“我不知道。 我猜他们是在收集妮可的资料，但我不确定这些资料有什么用处。 采集血液，精液，都是一样的。 从来没有人告诉过我。 不需要我的理解或同意。 毕竟，我只是一件武器。 我不被允许就我身上发生的任何事情提出问题。”

“ 上帝 ...... Nikolai ......”

在昏暗的烛光下，他看到Akira的眼睛渐渐湿润起来，这景象令他心碎。

“Akira......” Nano把他拉近，温柔地吻着他，“Akira，我不是故意要说那些让你不安的话。 请不要关心我的过去。 今晚和你在一起我很开心。 求你了。 那时我发生了什么并不重要。 那种生活结束了。 我唯一在乎的生活就是和你在一起的生活......我想尽情享受我们在一起的每一分钟。”

“我很抱歉。 如果我知道的话，我就不会要求你和我一起做了。”

听到这个， Nano  忍不住笑了。

“ 我看起来像是不喜欢吗 ? ”

他把Akira拉得更近，亲吻着他情人眼中未曾流下的泪水。

“我爱它的每一秒钟，Akira。 没有时间回忆过去的不愉快的记忆。 我被你的眼神所吸引，被你充满激情的呻吟所吸引，被你不顾一切地试图逃避那种你认为过于强烈而无法独自承受的快乐所吸引......还有当我们一起跨过那道门槛时，你投降在我的怀抱里。”

有那么一会儿，他只是紧紧地抱着Akira，抚摸着他的背，深深地凝视着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，他觉得自己可能会被淹死。

“Akira......我从来没有对除了你以外的任何人做过这样的事。 我没有可以比较的经验。 我想......继续探索，继续和你一起发现新事物。”

Akira以同样的方式回报了他的爱意，双臂环抱着Nano。 但是他的眼神依然悲伤，依然沉浸在遥远的过去。

“...... 当他们那样抚摸你的时候 ...... 你在想什么 ? ”

Nano垂下了眼睛。

“大多数时候，我什么也没想，什么也感觉不到。 没有了情感，性行为就变成了另一种生物过程。”

Akira似乎接受了这个回答，亲吻他的脸颊，紧紧地抓住他。

“ 而现在 ...... 和我 ......? ”

“现在，我被爱征服了。 当我们拥抱彼此，分享我们的身体，这是我最清楚地知道的一点，毫无疑问，这是真实的。 我还活着，你也是。 我们的色彩真正融合在一起。 这是你能想象到的最神圣的行为。”

Akira叹了口气，怒视着天花板上的某个固定点。

“......  那么除了我以外，没有人可以那样碰你。 ”

Nano歪着脑袋。

“...... 你嫉妒吗，Akira ? ”

“我情不自禁。 当我想到其他任何人像那样触摸你，我就火冒三丈。 这样的故事让我希望所有对你做过这些事的人都死掉。”

Nano低声笑了起来。

“ 如果这能让你感觉好一点的话 ...... 大多数人都是这样。 ”

听到这话，Akira真的窃笑起来。 Nano把他拉近，亲吻着他的脸颊、下巴、鼻子和嘴唇。

“ 我觉得你奇怪的幽默感开始感染我了。 ”

“真奇怪。 我还以为你会否决它呢。”

“...... 现在你太努力了。”

“ 请吻我，Akira。 ”

话一出口，他们的嘴唇就紧闭起来，Akira把他推倒在枕头上。 Akira的胳膊移动到他的手腕上，双手紧握在一起，把他压在床单上，他一遍又一遍地亲吻他......起初很慢，但随着强度的迅速递减，让他头晕目眩。 Nano在融化。 溶解。 当Akira张开嘴，他们的舌头发出冲击声时，他的心里充满了无条件的接受。 他真的被净化了。 不管过去发生了什么，他知道Akira还是一样地爱着他。 当他睁开眼睛的时候，Akira在他的上方，嘴角挂着温柔的微笑。 Nano用指尖爱抚着Akira的手，不肯松手。

“今晚我想进入你的身体，Akira。 这样行吗? ”

Akira点点头。

“ 我也希望如此。 ”

Nano微笑着，伸手把对方挡着眼睛的刘海撩开。

“ 我后知后觉地想到，在所有这一切中，我没有为你做多少准备。 ”

“ 没关系 ...... 我的意思是，我们现在有润滑油了，所以我们不妨使用它。 ”

“ ...... ? ”

Akira低声笑了起来，摇着头。

“你有时出人意料地天真。 他们所做的其他事情，我确信 ENED 有润滑油。 你可能只是在做其他的白日梦，当他们使用它的时候，你并没有注意。 我不怪你。”

“...… 他们对你用了吗 ? ”

“ 没有。 ”

“ 那么 ...... 你是怎么知道这些事情的，Akira ? ”

Akira弯下身，开玩笑地吻了他的嘴唇。

“因为我是一个正在和另一个男人交往的男人，人们会议论纷纷......所以有时候我会因为这些事情而被取笑。 我想，这是不可避免的。”

“ 那么告诉我， Akira...... ‘ 人体润滑剂 ' 是用来干什么的 ? ”

“ 这是 ......” Akira脸红了， “ ...... 它应该进入被插入的人体内，以便他们的伴侣更容易插入。 ”

“但我们的身体为此自己制造液体。” “是的，但是要得到足够的东西需要一段时间，特别是如果你是一个男人，你必须移动它，而且......我不知道。 我从来没用过这些东西。”

Akira脸红了，双手摆弄着湿漉漉的红丝绸，躺在床上。 从他手里拿过来，Nano 把丝绸织物穿在了他的手指间。

“ 嘿 ...... 我很确定那些只是作为主题装饰品，但我更喜欢你的版本。 ”

“ 我相信它们有很多用途。 ”

他小心翼翼地把它套在情人的喉咙上，像领子一样系在后面，用一个简单的蝴蝶结把它系了下来。

Akira皱起了眉头，眼睛里充满了疑惑。

“...... 你在干什么 ? ”

“这些不是用来装饰的，Akira，” Nano 抚摸着自己的脸颊解释道，“这些是用来装饰人们的。 我今天卖的很多书都是用红丝绸系在封面上的人物照片。”

“......挂在他们的脖子上？ 这似乎是一个让人窒息的好方法。”

“我想把他的衣领做得和 Yume 圣诞节给他做的一样。 非常可爱。”

"...... 为什么 ?"

“因为我觉得你也会很可爱，Akira。 感觉不错吧? ”

事实上，深红色的丝绸与Akira白皙的皮肤形成了完美的对比，不仅使他看起来有罪堕落，而且强调了他裸露的肉体，使他比以前更加赤裸。 即使是他恼怒的表情也只是让他看起来更可爱，因为Akira一直撅着嘴。

“ 我觉得很荒谬。 ”

“我们有两条这样的丝绸。 如果我也穿着一件，你会觉得不那么可笑吗? ”

Akira叹了口气，摇了摇头。

” ......加拿大人有时候很奇怪。 我不明白。 你确定这就是那些书封面上的人们穿的衣服吗? ”

Nano皱起了眉头，皱起了眉头，试图更详细地回忆那些画面。

“ 不 ...... 他们不完全像这样。 ”

“ 那么，他们怎么样 ? ”

“有很多设计。 这里... ..."

Nano解开缠在他情人脖子上的蝴蝶结，将它们系在他的手腕上，在他的身体前面将它们绑在一起。

Akira看起来依然不为所动。

“这更加荒谬。 现在我的手臂不能动了。 说真的，这只是一条丝带。 你应该把它绑在椅子上什么的。”

嗯。 房间里没有椅子，只有床。

啊。

“ 现在我明白了 ......”

“...... 你看到了什么 ? ”

Nano嘴角上扬，露出一副心照不宣的傻笑。

“ 红色很适合你，Akira。 ”

“...... 这是什么意思 ? ”

“ 这将成为今晚仪式的一部分。 ”

“ 你把我弄糊涂了。 ”

“ 过一会儿你就明白了。 ”

Nano  抓住绑住 Akira  手腕的丝绸，把他翻过来，把他的手绑在床头板的框架上，这样他就被面朝下压住了。

“怎么回事，Nikolai！ 放开我! ”

黑色的头发披散在Akira白皙的皮肤上，Nano俯下身子，从脖子根部到下颌骨，张开嘴吻着他的脖子和背部。 Akira无法抗拒，只是怀疑地瞪着他。 Nano舔着嘴唇，看着他的裸体情人摊开四肢躺在床上，像是在献祭。

“ 你相信我吗 ? ”

当他知道他的爱人可以看到他眼中掠夺者的光芒时，他会问一个奇怪的问题，这种几乎不加掩饰的威胁潜伏在吵吵嚷嚷要生吞活剥他的表面之下。

然而，紫色眼睛闪着光，Akira尽管不情愿却点头表示同意。 当他感觉到屁股的下弯处有几个轻轻的拍打时，他跳了起来。

“....... 然后抬起你的臀部。 ”

过了一会儿，Akira照办了。他抓住床头板的栏杆，把脸埋在床单上，以掩饰自己的尴尬。

闭着眼睛，他没有注意到第二块丝绸滑过他的头顶，直到为时已晚，Nano已经把眼罩系在他的眼睛后面。 Akira猛地吸了一口气，挣扎着挣脱束缚，但没有说什么反对的话，仿佛他知道自己无法忍受看着将要发生在他身上的事情。 他也没有反对当一个坚实的枕头滑到他的臀部下面，以保持他的屁股上升，而他的身体被挑逗打开。

看着他的爱人被困在这样一个脆弱的位置，心甘情愿地献出自己，尽管他肯定知道即将发生的事情让他感到羞耻......他展现出了所有的掠夺本能。 这里有一些非常原始的东西，在他的头脑中的图像越来越生动。 Akira的脸已经涨得像丝绸一样红了，把他束缚在这样的位置上，他的鸡巴已经半硬了，完全是因为期待。 在摇曳的烛光中，他身体的所有曲线都被照亮了，阴影落在他那圆圆的、别致的臀部的凹处和缝隙里。

Nano俯身在他身上，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂，忍不住要把手伸到前面，捏捏他的乳头，逗弄他的乳头。

“ 嗯 ...…  不不不 ......”

事实上，无论Akira长什么样子，Nano都会珍惜他，但实际上，他很享受那些紧绷的肌肉在他白皙的皮肤下紧绷收缩的样子，即使是最微小的动作也能突显出来。 他看起来又硬又软，他的屁股既结实又诱人。

当他的乳头被凉爽、纤细的手指挤压时，Akira 不由自主地移动，导致他的背部弓起，臀部向后挤压身后跪着的男人。 由于无法抵挡诱惑，Nano 轻轻地咬住了 Akira 的脖子，当另一只阴茎在他的手中蠕动时，他结实的臀肉反弹在他勃起的地方。 饥饿与欲望交织在一起。 Nano往后退了退，在Akira的脊椎上留下了一串咬痕。 当他到达臀部的时候，Akira已经在发抖了，他白皙的皮肤上布满了伤痕，他需要全部的自我控制，而不是简单地抓住他的臀部，毫无准备地插入他的身体。

按照 Akira 的建议，Nano 打开了一小瓶润滑油，把手指弄得光光的。 给了Akira的屁股一个紧紧的挤压，他分开他的臀部暴露和抚摸他的紧密入口直接。 Akira跳了起来，本能地紧握着拳头，突然感到两颊之间又冷又滑的湿漉漉的。 他的指尖滑过一圈小小的肌肉紧绷着，这是一种自然的防御，可以防止身体受到别人的侵犯。 他知道Akira仍然觉得这种感觉很奇怪，甚至不自然，但他需要Akira接受这种感觉。 Akira咬着嘴唇，在这样一个亲密的地方被触摸，呼吸变得更快了。

当他抚摸和逗弄柔软的圆圈时，Nano 感觉到润滑剂越来越温暖，并注意到它比前列腺液要光滑得多。 它是如此的滑，他发现自己移动的速度比平常更快，只等了几分钟，然后按下他的指尖的深处很快地开始松开那不可思议的紧张的肌肉环。

Akira继续呼吸困难，他的身体紧紧抓住防御，即使是最轻微的入侵迹象。 为了分散他的注意力，Nano 把一直揉着 Akira 丰满屁股的手移到了他的两腿之间，抚摸着他的鸡巴。 尽管事实上他还没有表现出强烈的攻击性，Akira的皮肤是如此的白皙，以至于他的脸颊已经开始呈现出轻微的玫瑰色。

尽管狭窄的墙壁从四面八方挤压着Nano的身体，他的手指还是轻易地滑到了里面。 滑进滑出同样平滑，Nano开始扭动和玩弄，试图松开通道。

看到那个粉红色的肌肉环继续肆无忌惮地紧握着他的手指，Nano口水直流。 他觉得饿极了，好像快要饿死了。 他收起手指，抓住两边的臀部，张开，靠过去，沿着褶皱慢慢地舔起来，毫不含蓄而又深思熟虑。

正如预测的那样，Akira 的第一反应是强烈的，冲撞着束缚带，但 Nano 固定住了他的臀部，在入口处继续坚定不移地拍打着他，用舌头逗弄着他。 香草令人愉快的味道只会使它更加诱人。

“ 你在 ......? ! ”

Nano觉得没有理由回答这个问题，因为答案显而易见，他的手指反而挤压着Akira柔软的屁股。 Akira的呼吸卡住了他的喉咙，当Nano的舌头滑进他的喉咙时，他的拳头紧紧地攥在约束带上，在他紧紧的入口处轻轻地绕着圈。

“Nikolai，该死的......如果你把它舔干净就不用润滑油了！ 不管是谁认为把这些东西做成可食用的东西是个好主意，他肯定不认识你。”

“别担心，Akira。 我会用更多的。”

甚至当他说话时，他的呼吸触碰到那粉红色的肌肉环的感觉似乎都让Akira颤抖。 他试图抑制住的绝望的、哽咽的叫声仍然不请自来地从嘴里冒出来，他可能只是模糊地意识到他张开双腿和拱起背部的方式。

Nano不肯松手，几乎没有因为Akira的粗重呼吸而停下，Akira扭动着抓住床单。 Nano的舌头在边缘绕了一圈，然后又回到了身体里，这次更深了。 Akira忍住了呻吟，挣扎着，声音也没有小下来。

无论这种感觉有多好，无论他的身体有多快的反应，无论他有多渴望得到 Nano 的鸡巴，Akira 似乎永远不会习惯这种感觉。 几乎可以肯定，这就是它如此有效的原因。

他不情愿地屈服于这种被禁止的快感，开始放松下来。 直到 Nano 退出后，他才感觉到这个润滑过的设备的奇怪震动直接压在他的入口处，他才意识到他的搭档在做什么。 他发出一声无言的尖叫，试图挣脱，但他的腿已经虚弱和颤抖，他无处可去的红色丝绸和Nano无情的拥抱。

“ 停 ...... 啊 ......  太多了 ……  我 ......  啊 ...... ”

Akira挥舞着手臂，疯狂地拉着拘束带，摇晃着，无法逃脱，因为光滑的振动器的尖端一点一点地压在他体内。

“ 不不不 ...…  不，上帝 ...... 请 ...... 啊 ...... 别把它放进去 ...... 它放不进去 ......”

Nano安慰地抚摸着Akira颤抖的皮肤，欣喜地看着他的臀部和屁股跳动的样子。

“会合适的，Akira。 你已经吃了这么多了。”

“ 啊 ...... 啊 ......”

Akira试图将他的双腿向后滑动，使他的臀部下降到一个不那么淫秽的位置，但是枕头已经在他的身体下面，他只能走到这么远，在他自己的重量下，他的背部更加弯曲，把他的臀部抬到一个更加脆弱的位置，无处可逃。 振动棒不停地插进他的身体，已经达到了最大的那一部分。 现在，Akira的臀部已经压在枕头上，没有任何阻力。 它那被唤醒的、不受控制的臀部动作现在推回了鸡蛋，只是让它更快地被刺穿。 即使蒙上了眼睛，Akira还是掩住了他涨得通红的脸，试图抑制他绝望的呻吟和哽咽的抽泣。 他只能说出一个绝望的字眼。

“...... 为什么 ...... ? ”

“因为我宁愿看到你快乐地哭泣，也不愿看到你痛苦地哭泣。 因为在我们在一起的这么多年里，我从来没有见过你的身体像现在这样容易接受这个。 你真漂亮，Akira。”

" 我 ......  哈 ……  我受不了了 ......”

"你可以。 请忍耐。”

一声哽咽的啜泣是他唯一的反应。

Nano再次用他那只空着的手展开了Akira颤抖的脸颊，用一根手指轻轻地绕着正在缓慢而稳定地扩张的粉红色肌肉环。 他追踪了一点润滑油周围的紧圈，以确保通道保持光滑。 它已经传播的足够广泛，Nano 知道他可以毫无痛苦地进入他的身体，但是他还想再观察一会儿。 很快他就可以把这些都拿走了。

当跳蛋最终从最宽的地方进入Akira的身体时，他突然把跳蛋整个吞了下去。 Akira跳了起来，无法抑制绝望的呻吟，因为粉红色的肉环锁住了它，Nano不再需要举着它。 唯一的证据就是遥控器的电线仍然从他的两丘之间露出来。 Akira在床单上抽动着身体，哭喊着，双腿绝望地移动着，希望得到牵引力，他把自己拉起来，就像发情的野兽一样扭动着，他的鸡巴在床单上流着清澈的液体。

有那么一瞬间，Nano被眼前令人惊叹的景象惊呆了，以至于他只能抓住自己的哭泣鸡巴的根部，紧紧地抓住它，以防止自己只是看着它而累积起来。 他一开始就意识到他的颤抖几乎和Akira一样强烈，他的呼吸变得缓慢又粗重。

他再也受不了了。 他需要他。 现在。 Nano竭尽所能地小心翼翼地抓住遥控器，轻轻地但是坚定地拉动着，诱使肌肉圈从里面打开。 幸运的是，它出来的时候比进去的时候要容易得多，在 Akira 还没有反应过来的时候，Nano 已经解开了他的手铐。 当他的爱人已经是一条直线准备进入他的身体时，Akira的眼罩几乎同样迅速地被解开，仍然气喘吁吁。

但是还没来得及把尖端插进去，Akira 就转过身来，突然用力抓住 Nano 的喉咙和肩膀，把他扔了回去。 气喘吁吁的Nano发现自己又被压在了旧枕头上。 当Akira的影子落在他身上时，旧床垫吱吱作响。 他的眼睛贪婪地看着。 就在那一刻，他内心深处的某种东西似乎突然断裂了，击碎了他的感官，耗尽了他四肢的力量。 他甚至没有想到要反抗，当Akira跨坐在他身上时，他的脑子里一片空白。 他的眼睑颤动着，透过朦胧的阴影凝视着上面的人，而世界上的其他一切都从存在中消失了。

Akira抓住Nano的鸡巴，迅速无耻地用颤抖的手指对准它，在Nano完全理解发生的一切之前，他已经把自己完全刺穿了，开始移动。 一只手伸过去抓住Akira的屁股，另一只手则在照料他被忽视的老二。

“ 再用力点。 ”

有那么一会儿，Nano不知道自己是不是听到了什么。 这是他以前从未接到过的命令。

“ 再用力点。 ”

Akira的指甲划过他的胸膛，在他身后留下愤怒的红色皱纹，当他骑着他的时候弓起了背，速度之快是Nano从未想象过的。

“...... 更多。 ”

在昏暗的烛光下，他几乎可以发誓说，Akira的眼睛在发光。 他的动作非常紧张，从容不迫，简直难以驾驭。 如果他保持这个速度，他坚持不了多久。

Akira仿佛感觉到自己即将失去控制，眼睛聚焦在那里，紧紧地握住了手。

" 还不行。 "

Nano的呼吸卡住了他的喉咙。 这些话紧紧抓住了他，他觉得有必要留心，尽管他很快怀疑自己的能力，当时Akira弯下腰，亲吻，咬人，摩擦...... 随着理性和理性的消失，他的思想变得混乱，只剩下纯粹的原始欲望。

Nano迷失在幸福的海洋中，贪婪地吞噬着他所爱的人的每一个吻，每一次舌头和指尖的划动。 如果他能把他爱人的灵魂呼吸进他的身体，填补曾经空虚的内心，直到除了他之外别无他物。

随着 Akira 疯狂的步伐达到高潮，Nano 可以感觉到他的灵魂正在瓦解。 他越来越快，越来越用力，直到他的爱人把自己放到他的腹部和胸部，白色的小溪从他的肉体上射出。 Akira的屁股在他周围绷得紧紧的，有节奏的收缩很快变得难以承受。 他的呻吟声消失在Akira的喉咙里，他进入了他的内心深处，他的身体和灵魂被幸福的欣喜的薄雾所淹没。

他们纠缠在一起，一言不发地紧紧抓住对方，气喘吁吁。 在那梦幻般的余辉中，他们的心在一起跳动，仿佛他们真的成为了一个整体。

远处，在他们凌乱的呼吸声中，越来越能听到一个微弱的声音。 Nano抬起头，看到 Yume 站在门口注视着他们。 他模模糊糊地想知道他在那里坐了多久，等待他们完成。

轻轻地吻了一下Akira的前额，他意识到Akira的眼睛是闭着的，他的呼吸轻柔而有节奏。 Nano紧紧地抱着他，在他的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你阅读这篇文章！ 希望你喜欢。 实际上，我丈夫制作了就是这种巧克力(相当专业!) 在白色情人节那天，我把它们发给了我的活跃读者 / 粉丝。 我也经常试着把插图卡片和 / 或小饰品和我的小罐子一起做成小礼物。 我们的生活中都需要更多NanoAki，不是吗？ 所以，如果你一直想和我说话，那就说吧！ 我保证我不会咬人(……尽管我不能代表 Nano 说这话). >:)


End file.
